


Benefits of a Kilt

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have to wear kilts for an event and it turns out to be a very good thing.





	Benefits of a Kilt

"Why are we being required to wear kilts?" Crowley asked as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't really have an objection to it, but he couldn't just agree without whining a little bit. Aziraphale would get suspicious.

"Because we were asked to." Aziraphale sighed slightly. Of course Crowley was going to be a bother. He seemed to forget, though, that Aziraphale knew him very well. Well enough to know when the arguing was all for show. He kept that to himself, though.

"That doesn't really answer the question, angel." Crowley pointed out as he looked over the top of his sunglasses.

"The event has a theme and Mrs Pendergast has asked everyone to dress accordingly." Aziraphale shrugged. They'd been invited to a charity ball hosted by a woman that was a little too fond of Aziraphale. 

"Right. I guess if it'll make an old woman happy then why the Heaven not?" Crowley shrugged as well. "Just have to figure out what to wear exactly." He made a face. He'd never really had a tartan of his own. He knew Aziraphale was already set, though.

"You show up here at the shop about an hour before we have to leave and I will have that all sorted." Aziraphale said with a nod. He had a plan and he was going to make sure it worked out.

"Oh really?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. "And what shall I be wearing to get here?"

"Formal from the waist up. You know what you need to wear. Just show up in some trousers and you can change to the kilt before we leave." Aziraphale smiled at him.

"I think I can do that, yes." Crowley said with a little bit of a pout. He'd planned to see Aziraphale's face when he showed up in just his underwear below the waist.

"Right. We have time to worry about it so.....would you like to go get something to eat?" Aziraphale's smile brightened a bit.

"After you, angel." Crowley motioned for him to go ahead with a little chuckle. Aziraphale did that little wiggle that meant he was excited. It was too adorable. Crowley just chuckled again and followed him.

The day of the event came and Crowley decided to behave himself. He showed up on time wearing a tuxedo jacket with a dress shirt and tie from the waist up. He was wearing skinny jeans rather than trousers. It didn't really matter since he was going to change, as long as he was wearing something. 

"Everything's in there." Aziraphale said as he pointed toward the back room of the shop. He'd closed down early so they could change in the back without possible interruption. 

"Very well." Crowley said with a little bit of a smirk as he made his way back. Sitting on the couch were two kilts. Two identical kilts in Aziraphale's signature tartan. Crowley just stared at them for a moment. "Angel?" He asked. 

"Yes, Crowley?" Aziraphale replied as he came back into the back room. 

"It looks as if you have two kilts and I have no kilts." Crowley raised an eyebrow as he looked at the angel. What was he playing at? The eyebrow arched a little higher when Aziraphale blushed. 

"One of those is for you." He cleared his throat and picked one up, holding it out to Crowley. Crowley took it, staring at Aziraphale in shock. 

"You....I....but this.....I mean......really?" Crowley looked at the kilt as if it were the strangest thing on the planet. 

"If you're okay with it, of course. I wouldn't want to presume...." Aziraphale picked up his own kilt. 

"You're aware what this means, right? Me wearing your tartan?" Crowley was extremely confused. 

"I am very well aware, yes." Aziraphale nodded with a small smile. "And I would very much like it if you would. But, again, only if you want to. I know it's not your usual color....." 

"I...no um....it's.....yeah." Crowley nodded. Why wasn't his brain functioning properly? "Does this have anything to do with Mrs Pendergast constantly trying to paw at you?" Crowley started to remove his jeans as he watched Aziraphale. 

"That is a very small part of it, but it's not the whole of it, no." Aziraphale finished getting dressed himself. Crowley just nodded, not really sure what to say. He knew what it would mean. What the others in attendance would think. And Aziraphale was okay with that. He just smiled a little and finished getting dressed. 

There was no missing the disappointed look on Mrs Pendergast's face when Aziraphale and Crowley walked in wearing matching kilts. She'd so been hoping the rumors about the man hadn't been true but it appeared they were. 

"Mrs. Pendergast, how lovely to see you." Aziraphale smiled and took her hand, bowing a bit to kiss the back. "This is my partner Anthony Crowley." Aziraphale definitely chose his words carefully. Crowley's brain temporarily malfunctioned at the word partner and the implications of that word being used in conjunction to wearing the same tartan. It took him about five seconds to recover. 

"Very lovely to finally meet you. He talks about you quite a lot." Crowley said as he took the woman's hand and kissed the back as well. 

"Only good things, I hope." Mrs Pendergast grinned. 

"The best." Crowley nodded. He moved a little closer to Aziraphale and slipped his arm around his waist. Might as well play the part, yes? 

"Mr Fell, I really was hoping that we could get in a dance later. If your card isn't all filled up." Mrs Pendergast looked at Crowley for a moment before looking back at Aziraphale. 

"I'm not sure..." Aziraphale started. 

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Pendergast, unless said dance is a gavotte, my darling partner here will be all left feet on the dance floor." Crowley leaned in and kissed Aziraphale's cheek, causing him to blush. 

"Perhaps I can arrange something." Mrs Pendergast said with a bit of a giggle before being called away to talk to someone else. Aziraphale reached around and pinched Crowley's side, causing him to yelp quietly. 

"I don't like you very much right now." Aziraphale pouted a bit. 

"You do." Crowley said with a smirk. He leaned in and gave Aziraphale a quick peck on the lips and then stepped back. "I'm going to get us drinks." He then headed toward the bar leaving Aziraphale to stand there stunned for a few moments. 

It was a rather boring evening, as the two of them had assumed. The food wasn't half bad but the rest of the night with the speeches and the bland music was a bit of a bust. Of course Mrs Pendergast had made sure to arrange a gavotte before the end of the evening. Crowley actually quite enjoyed watching Aziraphale dance. The only way to describe it was joyous. 

There had been copious amounts of alcohol which helped Crowley get through the evening without causing too much trouble. He sat at a table and just watched the people in the room. Two different times he was asked about his sunglasses and he made the same excuse. He was actually quite amazed that it was only two times. One of the times was a young woman who he could tell was on the spectrum and they'd had a rather lengthy and enjoyable conversation. He'd promised to stay in touch with her after the evening was over. 

When the event was finally over and everyone was leaving, Crowley took Aziraphale by the arm and they bid their fairwells to Mrs Pendergast. Aziraphale started to head toward the parking lot where Crowley had parked the Bentley and Crowley shook his head, leading him to the taxi stand. 

"You're not driving home?" Aziraphale asked. They'd both been drinking a bit. 

"Not tonight. I can get it in the morning." He smiled and waved a little at the valet attendant before getting Aziraphale into a cab. "Had a little too much to drive." Crowley nodded. 

"Since when has that stopped you?" Aziraphale giggled as he got into the cab. 

"Since now." Crowley followed him into the cab and told the driver his address. 

"We should go back to the shop." Aziraphale looked out the window as he said it. 

"Not tonight." Crowley smiled a little and gave Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek. "We do need to sober up a bit, though." 

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Aziraphale nodded. As soon as they had both sobered up, Crowley leaned in and kissed Aziraphale on the lips. Aziraphale was shocked at first but he relaxed into the kiss, one hand coming up to Crowley's cheek. When they broke apart, he smiled. "That was unexpected." 

"I've been wanting to do it all evening." Crowley took Aziraphale's other hand in his. "You're very sexy and it was getting hard to resist." 

"I'm....you really think......I mean....." He looked down at himself and then back up at Crowley. 

"I think you are ridiculously sexy." Crowley grinned and kissed him again. Aziraphale moved his fingers up into Crowley's hair and moaned softly into the kiss. 

"You're very sexy as well." Aziraphale said after they broke the kiss again. "So very sexy." He slid his hand down along Crowley's neck and shoulder. "Might I ask you something?" Aziraphale's eyes were following his hand as it moved over Crowley's body. 

"Anything." Crowley smiled, shivering just a bit at the touches. 

"Are you wearing your kilt the proper way, dear?" Aziraphale finally looked up into his eyes. He smirked a little when Crowley nodded. "Very good." He kept his hand moving downward along Crowley's body until he got to his knee. He then slowly started to move his hand up Crowley's thigh, under his kilt. He didn't push the kilt up as he lightly wrapped his fingers around Crowley's cock and started to slowly stroke. 

"Zira...." Crowley licked his lips and spread his legs a little bit. He put his hand gently on Aziraphale's arm. He didn't want him to stop, he just wanted a little bit of control. 

"Crowley." Aziraphale smiled and kissed him softly on the lips as he started to stroke Crowley faster. "It's one of the advantages of these kilts. It's like an all access pass." He chuckled softly. 

"Yes it is." Crowley nodded and shivered again as Aziraphale's fingers moved over him. It felt amazing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Crowley watched Aziraphale for a moment and then his eyes went a little wide when the angel shifted so that he wasn't sitting in the seat. The cabs, fortunately, had big back seats so Aziraphale was able to shift himself on the floor so that he was between Crowley's legs. 

"I've been wanting to do this for a while." Aziraphale said with a slight grin as his head suddenly disappeared under Crowley's kilt. Crowley was trying to keep quiet but he was pretty sure the cabby knew what was going on. He leaned his head back and licked his lips again as he felt Aziraphale's tongue lick his entire length. He gripped the seat with one hand, the other going to the back of Aziraphale's head. 

"Fuck...." He moaned and spread his legs a little bit more. Crowley gasped when Aziraphale brought a hand up and slipped a finger into him as he started to suck his cock. After a few minutes, he tried to shift a little. "Zira, stop.." 

"Is everything alright?" Aziraphale asked as his head suddenly reappeared. Crowley nodded and ran his hands over his face. 

"Yeah. I just.....not yet." He tried to get his brain working again. 

"You're here." The cabby said after loudly clearing his throat. Aziraphale grinned at Crowley and then shifted to get out of the cab, making sure to give the driver a more than generous tip. Crowley took a second before he could get out of the cab but he finally managed it. He was suddenly very glad that they'd gone to his place and not the shop. 

Crowley took Aziraphale's hand and led him to the door, unlocking it with a snap of his fingers. As soon as they were inside, he pulled Aziraphale into a heated kiss. He moaned and pulled him as close as possible. He tried to move them toward the bedroom but it was difficult when they were pretty much attached at the mouth. After a moment, he broke the kiss and chuckled. 

"It is a bit difficult to walk." Aziraphale laughed along with him. He kissed Crowley again. 

"Then let's not walk." Crowley chuckled and snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, they were standing in his bedroom. Aziraphale laughed again and kissed Crowley again. 

"And what shall we do now?" Aziraphale asked with a little eyebrow wiggle. 

"Lie down on the bed, Zira." Crowley smiled a little and gave him another quick kiss. Aziraphale gave him a curious look but did as he was told, laying down on the bed. Crowley slowly climbed up the bed, kissing his way up Aziraphale's legs as he moved on all fours. When Crowley got to Aziraphale's mouth, he kissed him passionately. He slowly pushed Aziraphale's kilt up as he straddled him. Aziraphale broke the kiss and looked at Crowley. He reached up to gently remove his sunglasses and look Crowley in the eye. Neither of them said a word as Crowley slowly lowered himself onto Aziraphale's cock. 

"Oh Satan...." Crowley moaned. He started to slowly rock his hips, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale's. The angel put his hands on Crowley's hips and then slid up his sides before resting them on his chest. They were both still completely dressed and he found himself particularly aroused by it. 

"Fuck...." Aziraphale grunted. He started to move his hips a bit with Crowley's, pushing up into him. Crowley leaned back and put his hands behind him on Aziraphale's knees, moaning louder at the change of angle. It also put him in a better position for Aziraphale to actually thrust up into him. Aziraphale slid his hand under Crowley's kilt and started to stroke his cock. 

"You....oh fuck......Zira......oh fuck me." Crowley closed his eyes and started to rock faster. Aziraphale slid his other hand up and grabbed onto Crowley's tie, pulling him forward and kissing him passionately. He continued to stroke Crowley's cock and his thrusts sped up. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's shoulders. After a few more moments, they both cried out in pleasure as they climaxed together. Crowley continued to hold onto Aziraphale, resting his forehead against the angel's and panting a bit. Aziraphale brought his fingers up and slowly licked them clean of Crowley's release which caused the demon to moan again. 

"Definitely need to wear a kilt more often." Crowley said after a moment, chuckling softly. 

"All the time." Aziraphale nodded. Crowley groaned as he lifted himself off Aziraphale's cock and lay beside him on the bed. When Aziraphale started to get up, he grabbed the angel's arm and pulled him back. 

"Stay." He said softly. Aziraphale hesitated for just a moment before laying back down and rolling onto his side to face Crowley. Crowley smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
